fork_this_lifefandomcom-20200215-history
Ferdinand
"Fairly. His legs have been shaking the whole way up, but he hasn’t fallen once.” Luc looks back down the staircase. “We’re half way up. Anyone with those kinds of injuries without fighting spirit would have collapsed by now.” - Luc Once a simple farmer, Ferdinand was forced from his village bearing only his clothes, a sword and what little remained of his family's food and fortune after all the crops in the village withered and the herds grew sick. Although he became an adventurer out of necessity, he stayed in the profession in the hopes of being the saviour that his village once needed, helping out those powerless to save themselves. In appearance, Ferdinand is somewhat handsome, fit from a lifetime of work and of above average height. His brown hair is shoddily cut so that it doesn't get in his eyes, but otherwise hangs nearly to his shoulders. While these and his warm brown eyes might attract some attention from the opposite gender normally, his work as an adventurer generally leaves him dirty and smelly, as well as publicly carrying a weapon, which does hamper any budding attractions considerably. He picked up Gerald in an underground ruin. A while later, Gerald made telepathic contact. Although their start was somewhat shaky due to Gerald being quite dishonest at times and withholding information which could have saved lives, they had since became fast friends, and with Gerald saving his life several times Ferdinand had become somewhat dependent on his aid. As of chapter 35, according to Joe, Ferdinand is with Lily at 'the churches', training. Personality Ferdinand is often kind to a fault, forgiving things that might cause others to end friendships altogether. If he sees someone in trouble, he will generally attempt to help them, even at the expense of his own safety. This has at times almost led to his death, generally prevented by Gerald. As quite an open and genuine person for the most part, Ferdinand has little difficulty socialising, and gets along easily with most people he meets. He does, however, feel uncomfortable if under the public eye. The main exception for this ease of conversation would be Lily, whom Ferdinand has interest in romantically, and grows overly self-conscious around. Powers Ferdinand is an excellent farmer. Unfortunately, that doesn't help him much in his current occupation. He also has a firm grasp on a plethora of other practical skills such as tool repair, sewing, cooking, hunting, herbalism, fishing, first aid and tracking. In terms of combat, Ferdinand is most proficient with his longsword, closely followed by thrown rocks and a sling. He lacks anything that could be considered a trump card, but he can use magic edge, power slash and/or power stab to enhance an attack. If able to muster up enough fighting spirit, Ferdinand is also capable of ignoring pain and exhaustion to a certain extent as well as entering a state of increased concentration. Status (As of chapter 29) |} Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Major Characters Category:Browse Category:Mana Category:Psi Category:Fighting Spirit